1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for controlling the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional technique, a copying machine (hereinafter referred to as a multifunction peripheral (MFP)) cannot delete (overwrite) firmware that is being used by a system during the operation of the MFP. Thus, when performing a version upgrade of firmware, the MFP switches to a version-upgrade-only mode, in which the MFP does not cause normal firmware to operate. In the version-upgrade-only mode, the configuration of firmware to be started is completely different from the configuration of firmware to be started in a normal mode. Thus, it is necessary to restart the system at least once to switch modes. The MFP, however, cannot execute or receive a job during the restart because the system stops.
In the conventional technique, generally, a version upgrade of the system thus involves the time period in which the MFP cannot execute or receive a job, and therefore, the MFP notifies a user of this situation. Then, with understanding the situation, the user gives an instruction to perform the version upgrade. In such a version upgrade performed manually by the user, however, it is left to the user to determine the timing of the version upgrade. This prevents the immediate reflection of version upgrade data against a fatal failure of security.
In response, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-310783 discusses a technique for which an MFP automatically executes setting of a version upgrade when the MFP has received new firmware in the background and entered a power saving mode and the MFP determines that it is a time when a user does not use the MFP. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-310783 discusses a technique for which the MFP automatically executes a restart to perform a system version upgrade process, if the time when the user does not use the MFP has continued and a time to shift to a sleep mode is reached.
As described above, the MFP can determine the time period in which the user is not using the MFP, and the MFP can automatically perform a version upgrade. The MFP, however, does not notify the user that the MFP cannot execute or receive a job because the version upgrade is being performed. Thus, the user may request the MFP to execute a job. At this time, the MFP cannot execute or receive the job and, therefore, an error status occurs. Thus, the user needs to request the MFP again to execute the job.
Further, the processing of the version upgrade and the restart executed to reflect information, which is subjected to the version upgrade, on the MFP require a certain time period. Consequently, the user cannot use the MFP for a certain time period.